My Time at Portia Wiki:Administrators
Administrators and other user rights are editors with additional rights to help and promote the wiki. Regardless of user rights, all users are to follow community and FANDOM policies. Overview Administrators Administrators, also known as sysop, are users that have access to various tools and special pages to help the wiki. They can access MediaWiki and change its interface to affect the entirety of the wiki (in accordance to FANDOM's Terms of Use). Their main tools include: deleting and restoring pages, locking and unlocking pages, and blocking and unblocking users. Additionally, they have all rights, such as rollback and moderators, except bureaucrat rights. Moderators Moderators are users with rights to a certain area. There are three types of moderators, each with different functionalities: content, discussion, and chat. ;Content moderators :Content moderators are users who can delete and undelete pages, lock and unlock pages (protect), rollback, re-upload files, and move protected pages. ;Discussion moderators :Discussion moderators manage the community conversations. They can manage article and blog comments, moderate chat, restoring or removing threads from any user, closing and reopening threads, manage the Forums, and manage the Discussions. ;Chat moderators :Chat moderators watch the wiki's internal chat room. They can block users from chat or kick. The chat feature is unavailable on this wiki, due to having our own Discord server. Rollback Rollback is an additional tool for reverting an edit. It is a quick-access tool that allows the last edit of an article to be quickly reverted to the last edit made by another user, all in one-click. In the occurrence of vandalism, the rollback can view the article and hit the revert button that will immediately restore the last edit before the vandalism. Rollback cannot be used if the edit is not the last edit of an article, or there has only been one user who edited the article. Content moderators and administrators already possess the rollback rights. Having rollback rights in addition to these rights does not grant additional power. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are users who are able to promote users to administrators or bureaucrats. They can also remove user rights from any users below the bureaucrat level. They may not, however, demote bureaucrats. The following rights can be given or removed by the bureaucrat: *Administrators *Rollback *Content moderator *Discussion moderator *Chat moderator (unavailable at MTaP Wiki, chat has been replaced with Discord) *Bureaucrat* **They cannot remove bureaucrat rights from other bureaucrats, however. Other users Across FANDOM are a group of users with global-level user rights; by global, they have user rights to all FANDOM wikis by default. These users are appointed by FANDOM staff themselves, or are FANDOM staff, who help communities across to solve any issues or promote other users to a local-level user right. FANDOM staff are officially distinguished by a FANDOM tag on their profile or signature. FANDOM does not interfere with local issues, unless it violates the Terms of Use. Others users can also join the Volunteer Spam Task Force, or for short the VSTF, a group of individuals appointed by FANDOM that patrols communities for signs of malicious or otherwise harmful edits. They can perform administrator duties on a wiki without the need of being an administrator for that community. They can be contacted via VSTF wiki. It is important to note that the VSTF does not solve community issues, such as drama or conflicts with other users; their sole purpose is to revert bad edits that causes harm to the wiki. Staff policy All users with user rights must follow the Staff Policy at all times. No user of any right is exempt from this policy. Failure to adhere to the Staff Policy is grounds for rights removal and/or a temporary or permanent block on the wiki. User rights Below is a list of users with user rights. You can contact them via Message Wall; it is advised to contact active users as they are more likely to answer. Request for user rights A user can request for user rights by holding a community discussion. If a community approves for the user's request, the user can be promoted by a local bureaucrat. The user requesting for user rights must meet the requirements, unless otherwise stated or overridden by the community. Adoption is the process of adopting the wiki in the absence of an active bureaucrat and administrator. Without the presence of an administrator, a user can request for adoption via Community Central. The adopter must meet all the requirements set forth by the adoption criteria, and must hold a community discussion if there is sustained editing of at least one member. The wiki is ineligible for adoption if an administrator and/or bureaucrat has edited in the last 60 days. Open positions Requirements subject to change with each promotion and availability. Meeting the requirements does not guarantee promotion. Must make a good impression, be trustworthy, show maturity, and willingness to help the wiki. A bureaucrat will finalize all decisions, regardless of requirements. The main namespace is the articles of the wiki. We ask that you actively edit in this namespace. If you need to see how many edits you have made in specific namespaces, see . All nominees must abide to the policies. ;Administrator Requirements *Must actively edit the wiki for 30 days minimum *Meet the 800 edit mark; non-spam, non-vandalism, all legitimate edits *Must be capable of creating and editing templates *MediaWiki and wiki markup proficiency recommended *Policy-creation and decision making skills highly recommended *Actively revert bad edits *Must not have a block history *Content moderator position required, and must have held the position for at least 30 days after promotion ;Content moderator Requirements *Must actively edit the wiki for 30 days minimum *Meet the 300 edit mark: non-spam, non-vandalism, all legitimate edits *Actively reverts bad edits *Must not have a block history *Rollback position not required but is recommended ;Discussion moderator Requirements *Must actively communicate in social areas for 30 days minimum: Discussions, Comments, Blogs *Reports bad or unnecessary comments *Must not have a block history ;Rollback Requirements *Actively reverts bad edits *Meet the 100 edit mark: non-spam, non-vandalism, all legitimate edits *Must not have a block history Administrators